moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Totem
The Shattered Totem was an organization founded by some of the remnants of the Hawktotem Tribe after it was devastated by the Alliance's attack on Grom'gol Base Camp and the Execution of Hranu Hawktotem. It has since disbanded. Ranks Youngbloods - You have taken your very first steps into the tribe, well done. This is a place of new beginnings. As all things, you must prove yourself ready. Here is where you will take your first leap into the Tribe, this is where you shall begin your story within our Tribe. Everyone starts somewhere and everyone starts here. With all new things that any begin, you must take your beginning here. Tribesman - You have proven yourself a member of our family. You have proven that you have what it takes to bear the tabard of the Hawktotem. You have shown us that you are what the Hawktotem needs. You have taken your steps down your beginning path, into the arms of our family. As much as you have proven though, you can always do more than what you are told. Sunwalkers - To any who call upon the Light of An'she and have proven yourself beyond that of any ordinary Tribesmen, this is where you shall be. To be a sunwalker is many things. One thing particularly though, you are a beacon of hope to all. If one closes their eyes they can still feel the warmth of the sun upon them. Just as with sunwalker, in times of darkness or light, all shall always see and feel the hope that we bring them. To guide them in any ways we can, to fight for our freedom. To be all we can be, to bestow the light of An'she where it need be. Mistwalkers - To those who call upon the ancestors, the elements or even the spirits of the wilds, if you have proven yourself more than an ordinary tribesmen, this is where you shall be. You are the spiritual guiders of the tribe. You bring them closer to all that we believe. Whether you speak with the ancestors of old, are the elements, or hold a sway of nature itself, you bring the tribe closer to the Earthmother and all she believes. You are our guide, regardless of time. Brave - Those without magical capabilities that are beyond the rank of tribesmen shall be placed here. Even without magic you have just as much might. In combat you are on the front lines, taking blows and delivering our defense. You, as your name implies, brave. In times of strife you remain our example. You are strong in times when all seems to slip and fall. You wield many weapons. Sword and shield or even bow or gun. Your spirit is your strength. It fuels the battles we will face. Honor Guard - Honor Guards are the veterans of our Tribe. They have excelled at nearly everything they do. They have fought at our side for many of times. They are those who deserve some of the highest of honors. They are the Adviser's assistants. They help plan events, may plan there own. They are those who all may look up to. Honor Guard must swear an Oath in order to become the rank. This oath is: :"I, state your name, do so solemnly swear to uphold the honor of the Shattered Totem, to defend the Council, as their personal Honor Guard. I shall be the Blade, and Shield of the Hawktotem, shall lead my brothers and sisters into battle, protect the innocence of the Shu'halo under the watch of the Earth Mother, until my Council release, or death take me." '''Adviser' - The Advisers of the Tribe are the longest-surviving and most dedicated of the Tribe. Usually elevated to a status, the Advisers of the Tribe have the ears of the Council. They are representative of the Braves, Mistwalkers, and Sunwalkers; one adviser for each. They can help influence the Council's decisions. The Advisers are the main part of the Right of Succession, and have equal power as officers of the Tribe. They, however, only hold more power in the fact that they have seniority. Council of Elders - We are the leaders of the Tribe, five Elders vested in the well being of the tribe. We makes all of the decisions. We lead the tribe through everything. Whether it be in battle, or whether it be something as a meeting. We are the Council of Elders... The current Council of Elders consists of: *Minowe:Mistwalker *Shyhoof:Mistwalker *Hakoth:Sunwalker *Soraga:Brave *Zulueta:Brave Warbands Warbands, in Tauren society, are essentially small squads or teams of Tauren that carry out the Chieftains Will. These groups are generally led by a senior member of the Tribe, usually one with experience and tactical knowledge. These Warbands can be very specific to very general; for instance, one Warband might be specifically for recon, patrols, or hunting. Another Warband, however, might just be used for all purpose Warfare. A Tribe, whether it be small or large, generally encompasses multiple Warbands. In the past, these Warbands were generally made up of Warriors and Hunters, with one Shaman present for healing or for prayer. Now, in the case of the Hawktotem, the Warbands are made up with a mixture or Braves, Mistwalkers, and Sunwalkers. The Warband Captain has the sole discretion of picking four individuals who are up to the task of whatever the Warband’s purpose is. Shattered Totem Law Every Hawktotem is supposed to follow this. If the Law is broken, then consequences will be put forth on the breaker of the Law. 1. Respect - The Hawktotem Tribesman shall show respect to superiour ranks, elders, and other races, no matter if the respect is not given. If respect is not given, the Tribesman will stifle his or herself, and alert a Champion, Seer, or the Chieftain. 2. Defense - The Hawktotem Tribe is a Shield -- Therefore, we go to settlements that are being attacked heavily by the Alliance, or other threats(Undead, Elemental, etc.). If a Hawktotem slacks on this duty, this obligation, severe punishment shall be held. 3. No Hawktotem shall strike down a member of the Horde, unless the Chieftain commands it. If attacked, the Hawktotem will do his or her best to incapacitate and bring the attacker to justice -- Either Hawktotem Justice, or local justice. 4. The Hawktotem will house and take care of any ally that comes on the footstep of the Hawktotem's base. They shall be healed, fed, clothed, and made comfortable. 5. Enemies that have surrendered in combat to the Hawktotem shall be forced to lay down their weapons, and leave them on the ground. They will be allowed to leave, take their dead, and no prisoners of war shall be taken if the enemy has surrender. 6. Prisoners of War - PoWs can and will be taken given the chance. The PoW shall not be tortured, however, they will be restrained and brought to a nearby place where they can be held. The PoWs must not be mistreated. They must be stripped over their armor and weapons, and be placed under watch. If the PoWs are uncooperative, then they may be incapacitated. 7. Necromancy - Restrictions on necromancy are in place. Death Knights of the Hawktotem must acknowledge that they are the opposite of what the Tauren revere. They must always work towards the betterment of the People, and thus, necromancy is out of the question when not in a battle setting. The practice of necromancy outside of the battle setting includes most Death Knight abilities. Penalty for breaking a Law: The penalty for breaking a Hawktotem law can vary. Depending on who the officer is, it generally consists of lecture, guard duty, or menial labor. Unless the Chieftain is giving the punishment. The Chieftain, if he deems the breaking of the law severe enough, will resort to Lashing. The number of lashes is determined, again, by the severity of the crime. OOC Information '''What Shattered Totem is:' A continuation of the Hawktotem story line, which will consist of bring justice to all who were killed in Grom'gol. ICly we will all be known as Hawktotem. What is being changed: Instead of a Chieftain, Shattered Totem will be run by a Council of Elders including myself, Shyhoof, Soraga, Moca (who is now a paladin) and Minowe. We will also have three advisers who will also be officers and report directly to the council. There will be one officer who is incharge of each of the Mistwalkers, Sunwalkers, and Braves. Currently both the Braves and Sunwalker adviser positions have been filled. We are still looking for a Mistwalker. What has stayed the same: Basically everything else. Those few things are just minor changes to the structure of the guild. We will be keeping everything else, the ranks, the warbands, the rites, etc... Being invited: Current Hawktotem members will be welcomed with open arms to the Shattered Totem. Any rank you have previously received will carry with you over to the new guild. Example: If you were a Brave you would now be a Brave of the Shattered Totem. We feel that you deserve the rank that you perviously got in the Hawktotem, and since we are a continuation of the Hawktotem it seems only right and fair to have you continue your rank in the Shattered Totem. When will this all start: The Shattered Totem will officially become an active guild the night of the last guild meeting, which is Oct. 10th. ICly after the officers have done their thing, the "council of elders" will stand up and give a big IC speech about how we will bring justice and balance back into the world and avenge our tribesmates. That night we will invite all Hawktotem to stand with us and seek a new beginning, and a way of honoring Hranu and those who have fallen at the hands of the Alliance. I hope to see you all, at the very least at the last guild meeting, if not rping around Moon Guard, whether it be with the KKL, Shadowdrum, Ojikwa Tribe or in the new Shattered Totem. Please think over our offer posted here and remember... We will never forget!!! To check out the new Shattered Totem website you can find us here: s11.zetaboards.com/The_Shattered_Totem References Information adapted from the Moon Guard Forums and Shattered Totem Guild Website for fair use. Category:Horde Guilds Category:Tauren Guilds Category:Tauren Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Hawktotem Tribe Category:Disbanded Horde Guilds Category:The Shattered Totem